


T(h)rust Fall

by melodyoficeandfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Kim Minseok, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Top Kim Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire
Summary: Agent Kim Minseok and Consultant Kim Jongdae try to work out their differencesintimately.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43





	T(h)rust Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottomxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/gifts).



> Without Max, this work probably wouldn't exist in the first place. Thanks for consistently hyping me up! Ily~

“Keep it down Seokkie, what if they hear you?” Jongdae whispers against Minseok’s ears, his voice low and husky.

“But Jongdae- _ah,”_ Minseok moans after a particularly hard thrust.

Inside the dark closet room, the sound of skin slapping together combined with moans fill the air. 

“Mmmmh,” Minseok can feel Jongdae’s breathy chuckle against his ear, but he isn’t sure if he can turn his head. His mind is hazy because of the fingers slowly trailing across his chest.

“You like that huh?” Jongdae purrs against his ear. Minseok notices that the fingers dancing on his chest have slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

“ _H-huh_ ?” Minseok tries to swallow his moan. He feels _delirious._ How can Jongdae even make small talk while he’s stuffing his cock inside Minseok’s ass?

“Oooh that’s a loud one,” Jongdae says after another moan escapes his lips, “I never pegged you for an exhibitionist, Seokkie.” 

The first four buttons of Minseok’s shirt have been opened, and Jongdae slips his hand inside his shirt. A loud grunt fills the air when Jongdae's nimble fingers start squeezing Minseok’s nipple. 

"Tha- that's-- _ah-_ " 

"Oho- so you’re a little sensitive there huh?” 

Fucking Jongdae and his wandering hands, Minseok will definitely make him pay for this next time. 

“I'm sorry, were you saying something?" 

"T- that's Agent Kim for you." 

“But Seokkie, _”_ Jongdae says, deliberately ignoring what he said, “Didn’t the higher-ups say that we have to get _familiar_ with each other now? Our skills are the most compatible for the job, we need to get along if we want this mission to be successful. Accomplishing the Exodus case isn’t a one-man job.”

Minseok curses, remembering their Exodus assignment. It’s a five-year-old case about a series of arsons that terrorized Seoul. Hundreds of people have died, but astonishingly, the police couldn't find any possible suspects. After two years of investigation with no leads, the case was closed due to lack of evidence. 

It was only when the rumors of a pyromaniac cult started going around that the Exodus case was reopened again. Minseok was ready to deal with it on his own after being called into their headquarters. But Kyungsoo, his handler, insisted on giving him a partner. After three shouting matches and an almost fistfight, Minseok had no choice but to deal with Jongdae, _no-_ Consultant Kim while handling such a crucial case.

_“Consultant Kim is good at what he does,” Kyungsoo says._

_“He has no regard for protocols! Why are you even keeping him around?” Minseok protests._

_“You need to stop whatever rivalry you two got going on. Consultant Kim is clever and level-headed. He is a great match for your specialized skills. You just need to trust him Minseok.”_

Except, on the first day of the briefing, another fight between the two of them erupted.

And well- one thing led to another.

Minseok wonders if Kyungsoo would judge him for the type of ‘trust’ they have going on right now.

Jongdae’s hand has started to go lower and he starts stroking Minseok’s cock in time with his thrusts. Minseok clamps his mouth shut to keep his moans at bay, he’d rather stab himself than let this man know the effect he has on him. 

“I- I think I can - _oh-_ manage just fine without y-you,” Minseok hisses. 

“Now, now. That isn’t a nice thing to say to your partner isn’t it?” Jongdae tuts. ”After all, we'll be working _closely_ for months.”

Jongdae’s hands grip his hips tightly before he starts to pound inside Minseok relentlessly. Minseok knows that he'll see bruises on his hips tomorrow. 

His heart shouldn't pound with excitement at the thought. 

Minseok couldn’t help the loud gasp when Jongdae suddenly hit the right angle. Jongdae seemed to notice this because he started hitting Minseok’s sweet spot over and over. 

He starts to lose himself in the rhythm of their bodies against each other. He feels Jongdae pull his shirt again until it's loosely hanging from his frame, leaving his left shoulder bare. Minseok doesn’t understand what’s happening until Jongdae starts leaving a trail of kisses on his shoulder and licks a wet stripe along his neck. 

Minseok turns his face and catches Jongdae’s lips in a heated kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Jongdae pulls away and leans his forehead against the side of Minseok’s temple. “The way you gasp for my cock is making me _crazy,”_ Jongdae pants on his ear. 

Minseok couldn’t even retort back because of the searing wave of pleasure crashing over him when Jongdae moves his hips even faster. At this point, he is _so_ ready to come. However, when Minseok is finally on the brink of orgasm, Jongdae suddenly pulls out and the delicious heat from his back disappears. 

Minseok starts to protest, “ _You little-”_ , but he gets cut off when Jongdae turns him around and pushes his back against the wall. Then Jongdae sinks to his knees and swallows Minseok’s cock. 

His eyes bulge as he watches Jongdae’s curled lips stretch, his head bobbing up and down, taking him effortlessly. The sight of Jongdae’s tongue swirling around his head, licking and sucking his precome that’s spilling from his slit is making Minseok's head spin. 

Despite being so turned on, a sliver of anger still rose within Minseok when he noticed that the consultant can still look so smug, even if his lips are stretched into a smirk around his cock. It's like Jongdae is gloating that he was able to reduce Minseok to a whimpering mess and Minseok couldn’t even argue because the asshole is right. 

Jongdae lets go of his cock with an obscene _pop_ , and Minseok couldn’t help but watch the saliva trailing down Jongdae’s swollen lips. 

“Admit it Seokkie,” Jongdae teases, his voice low and a little raspy, “You like this don't you? You _like_ me.”

“I’ve had better partners for sure,” he retorts back, knowing full well that Jongdae wouldn’t let any jabs to his ability slide. He revels at the frown marring Jongdae's face, his heart rate picking up in anticipation. 

It's always like this between the two of them, the taunting, the fighting. It makes Minseok’s heart race. And now he can't help but be excited about what the consultant will do next. 

His whole body _jerks_ when Jongdae’s finger breaches his hole while he sucks his cock. The sensation is so sudden, and Minseok feels guilty that he didn’t even get to warn the consultant when he holds on to Jongdae’s hair and comes in his mouth. A whine escapes his throat when Minseok notices that instead of pulling away, Jongdae continues to suck and swallow through his orgasm. 

Minseok can still feel his knees tremble when Jongdae finally stands up and strokes his own cock with a come-slick hand in front of him. Jongdae’s face is so close that Minseok could feel his harsh pants against his cheeks, he could probably even count the number of Jongdae’s eyelashes fluttering against his sharp cheekbones. 

Jongdae’s whole body shudders when he finally comes. Minseok won’t ever admit this even on pain of death, but Jongdae’s face while coming undone is utterly enchanting. Minseok’s cock couldn’t help but agree since it started to twitch at the sight despite coming just a few minutes ago.

After fixing himself, Jongdae helps him balance properly on his two feet. Jongdae pulls out a clean handkerchief which he sacrifices to clean the both of them up. Then Jongdae helps him pull his pants up and put his shirt back on. Minseok would normally decline help, feeling like his dignity is always on the line during these circumstances, but his limbs still feel like jelly, he couldn’t do anything else but also hand his own handkerchief to the cause.

Jongdae holds him close after finally closing the last button of Minseok’s shirt. 

Minseok’s breath hitches a little when the consultant crowds him against the wall, grabs his chin, and tilts his face for a kiss. 

It’s _strange…_ how Jongdae can hold him like he’s something precious after what they’ve just done. Unlike earlier, there’s no rush or desperation in the way Jongdae kisses him. It’s so soft, slow, and gentle like Jongdae doesn’t want to part from him, and Minseok isn’t sure if he wants to let him anyway. 

“I’ll get you to say yes to a date one day,” Jongdae says in a low whisper.

“Ask me again when we finish this mission,” Minseok breathes back. 

Minseok can’t wait to start the mission next week.


End file.
